muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sesame Street Songbook
The music reference When they say the books have the lyrics and music, do they mean they have like records/cds/casettes of the songs? Wattamack4 14:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Alex :It means sheet music with the lyrics. - Oscarfan 14:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, so like music notes? Wattamack4 15:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Yes, like this. - Oscarfan 15:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. Thanks! 15:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::::Nice lead sheet for El Condor Pasa! -- Ken (talk) 02:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Combine all editions? How do people feel about combining The Sesame Street Song Book and The Sesame Street Songbook into one page? I can never remember which is which without going back and forth between them. There's so much overlap and changes between them, and I don't think people are going to remember if it was in the "Song Book" version, or the "Songbook" version, which has also had some changes between 1992 and 2007. I think this is similar to The Muppet Alphabet Album/Sing the Alphabet situation, where it would be less confusing to tell the whole story of this title on one page. What do people think? -- Ken (talk) 05:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. Looking at the two pages, it makes sense to me, though it looks slightly tricky. It is fairly confusing as it is. Could a chart or table format be used to help condense the information, noting which songs were in which version and any other differences (like the prefaces and so on)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::That's kind of what I was thinking, but I wanted to ask if I could combine them first. Either a section for each book, with song listings, or a chart showing which song appeared where. -- Ken (talk) 07:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, I think that's a good idea! -- Danny (talk) 18:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I did some rough merging, and I'll finish it tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 06:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) 25th Anniversary? Is there a source that says this was made for the 25th anniversary? My library has a copy, but there's no mention anywhere of an anniversary. Also, this came out in 1992, and the 25th wouldn't have been until 1994. I realize that things come out maybe a year early for an anniversary, like when the 10th Anniversary Album came out in 1978, but this seems like it would have been way too early. Thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Good question. Wendy added it. I can't remember if she has the book or not (I rather think she does). It may have been the 25th anniversary of the formation of CTW or something, which would tally closer. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:33, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually I don't have this one -- I ran across it when trying to hunt down an image for The Sesame Street Song Book which I do have. Right now I can't find whatever text I had at the time that mentioned the anniversary, but there is a 1994 reprint by Collier which is probably what I was looking at (I just verified this edition exists in worldcat). I'm not actually sure the original has the foreword by Joan Ganz Cooney or not either.... sigh. -- Wendy (talk) 07:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Parking the questionable text until I can verify it and what edition it referred to: "published for the 25th Anniversary, arranged for easy to moderate piano, voice, and guitar. The book contains a foreword by Joan Ganz Cooney, and an introduction by Jeff Moss, discussing their memories of working on the show, and their thoughts on how music played a role in the educational content. " -- Wendy (talk) 07:03, 27 December 2007 (UTC) New edition There is now a new 2007 edition of this songbook, but I'm confused as whether this should be treated as a reissue of the 1992 edition, or as a brand new edition. It has 40 songs which are drawn from the 64 in the 1992 edition, and it has the same foreword by Joan Ganz Cooney and introduction by Jeff Moss. However, it's put out by a different publisher, and the illustrations are different. How should we handle this? -- Ken (talk) 01:44, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :If the title is the same and it has the same introductory text and so on, it's an updated edition, despite change in publisher, illustrator, etc. That's how it's been handled with other books. All of the info can be added here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. My only concern is that it's also had 24 songs cut, so I guess I'll have to make a mention of that somewhere. -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I saw that list. I'd suggest adding a subheading, "2007 edition," above that list. That way, any other info about the differences (illustration notes, etc.) can be added. I'll look around online later to see if the cover image is in circulation. Also, I don't see any mention of the foreword and introduction on this page, so that would be worth adding to the opening paragraph or so. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:33, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm still thinking about how to write about this edition, compared to the original. It seems weird to make a list of songs that aren't in a book. Really, I think we should somehow link this to the 1971 edition, which is titled "The Sesame Street Song Book", with a space. So now we have 3 editions, with similar titles, and 2 of them, that look similar, have a big change in song titles. I have access to all 3 side by side, and I'm even getting confused. I almost think we should write about all 3 of these in a combined article, kind of how we treat the LP's that have gone through several title and cover changes. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 04:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) 2nd Cover Does anybody have a scan of the second edition of this, with a cover that matches the LP of Bert and Ernie Sing-Along? Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Not the greatest ever, but it's there. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC)